shadowcastchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabrielle Azevedo
Gaberielle Vitória "Gabe" Azevedo, is one of the key players in the Chicago Uprising and a known shapeshifter. Brazil Children in the Jungle ---- Although she will often gloss over her true birthplace by answering that she is from Rio, a major world trade hub, she was actually raised in a tribal community in Amazonas, Brazil. Known only as the Alcatéia, the location of the tribe has always been mobile, as they are quite nomadic in nature. Her mother was a member of this tribe, but her father, Rafael Azevedo, was a Baja American who went on a spirit quest and had wound up in the Amazonas region with a serious bite to the leg. Her mother, Andréia Rios daughter of the local healer Lygia Rios, healed him and they fell in love. Gabe was born two years later. She was raised speaking Spanish, Portuguese and English thanks to her mixed ancestry, though, she and her siblings were the only ones in the tribe that spoke English. Three boys also blessed the family, Cleto Thiago, Enéas Jerônimo, and Davi Adão. Gabe's only sister, Tereza Apolônia - the youngest, took on their mother's mantle of healer. Gabe never had the patience to memorize plants, or focus her mind on rerouting the energies of the body. Besides, Gabe discovered her talent about the same time her sister started her training. The Gift ---- At the tender age of 9, Gabe received a bit of a shock. It was common knowledge that shapeshifting ran as strongly in her family as healing did. All of her brothers were shifters after all. It happened when a boy, a little older than her, was making fun of her. She got angry, and snapped. A few seconds later she was a small grey wolf. This was unheard of. Most shifters in the Alcatéia change into local predatory mammals: The furthest south grey wolves ever traveled was Mexico. This was cause for celebration. Gabe received her mark the next day, but was allowed to choose a color, green, a sign of her being special - both a blessing and a curse. Most marks are black, which put her in position to both be praised and persecuted. She didn't have many friends after that. Fascination with the sky! When she was small, her father took her and her siblings to Rio as often as possible. It was there that Gabe was first exposed to airships. At age 14, as soon as she was old enough to obtain a passport to leave the country on her own, she booked passage on the first airship to, as she put it, "take her somewhere new and fun." Landing in London, she found board at a house in Gillingham, and hitchhiked there. She then quickly enrolled herself in a local school. Barely a year later, she and her neighbor Josh were accepted into the Air Academy on The Transcontinental Island. Relationship with Josh Gabe's traveling companion is Joshua Kavanagh, pilot and captain of The Majestic. Her role as Gunner on the lighter-than-air escort ship leaves her separated from him during most hours of flight, though she readily admits Josh to be her closest friend. Shortly after arriving in Gillingham, Josh introduced himself to her, having lived on the street for the entirety of his life theretofore. Pie was involved, and a friendship began. In their second year of the Air Academy they organized themselves into an official flight team, taking on as many certifications and accreditations as possible in the fields of escort/protection, reconnaissance, and light-haul transport. Upon graduation, Josh gave her a custom pocket watch, which she has worn ever since on a necklace. Gabe often refers to Josh as her best friend, though they have always seemed closer than just friends. It is not an uncommon sight to see them hugging or holding hands. And, though both of them profess they are only friends, it's little details like these that lead their friends to simply think of them as a couple. The Majestic ---- The Majestic was a present given to Josh as a perk of signing on with an international protection-for-hire agency. Gabe could never remember the exact name of the company, as they did precisely 3 jobs for them before disappearing entirely from the agency's registry and licensed themselves as freelance escorts. Notes She has a track record of consistently giving in to her heart's desires as if her life depended on it, and will often do so without hesitation. This is demonstrated in her everyday experiences, especially visible in any highly emotional situation. Such impulsive behavior often brings up conflicting information on any psychological profile, and adds to the mystery that is Gabe. Category:People